The present invention relates to a molding apparatus to roll bread dough or bread dough on which ham or cheese or the like is deposited.
Many prior-art molding and rolling-up devices are known. For example, a single rolling plate is used, which is spaced apart a uniform distance from the conveyor. In this case bread dough is supplied to the space for the dough to be rolled. Also, a curl net covered with a cloth is used to cover a predetermined area of a conveying surface of the conveyor. Bread dough is supplied to the space between the curl net and the conveyor to roll the bread dough in the space. These devices are commonly used.
However, in these conventional devices bread dough having a nonuniform thickness cannot be rolled into a stick-like form, if the thickness of the bread dough varies due to the uneven fermentation of the bread dough or foam formed in it. Further, when it is desired to roll the bread dough by depositing on it ham or the like in an overlapping relationship, the ham slips and moves on the bread dough in the space between the pressing plate and the conveyor. Thus these devices cannot satisfactorily roll the bread dough.
Further, when a plurality of rows of bread dough is rolled by using a single and unitary dough-rolling plate, the bread dough must have a uniform thickness and the dough must be simultaneously supplied to the rolling plate so that the plate pressingly rolls the dough uniformly. Thus this is disadvantageous, in that the dough is rolled nonuniformly and conveyed in an unevenly rolled condition.